An American Tail: Tony Toponi's story
by Suren
Summary: This story deals with Tony's point of view in the events of the film An American Tail, delving further into his relationship with Fievel and Bridget, as well as into his past. Now that I found a better category for it I'm hoping for more reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**An American Tail: Tony Toponi's Story**

**Chapter 1**

New York City: 1885 

It was another exhausting day just like any other in Moe's Sweatshop. The room was poorly lit by a single kerosene lantern, as dozens and dozens of mice toiled at making hundreds of mouse sized garments. Some mice were cutting fabric with large human-sized scissors; others huddled over rows of sewing machines. The air was hot and steamy, enough to make many of the mice cough. The bleak conditions were enough to make even the bravest of mice lose hope.

Tony Toponi hopped out of the way of an approaching human to avoid being stepped on, carrying a large load of clothing off to be ironed by fellow worker mice.

"Work faster, ya lousy bums!" Moe shouted over the noise of the room, "And Tony, don't you drop any of that clothes or it comes outta your pay check! Warren T. wouldn't be to happy about that now would he?"

Tony let out a deep sigh and continued carrying the huge pile of clothes from one end of the sweatshop to the other. He had been working here for nearly a year now. It had at first seemed like a good opportunity to get himself off the streets, but now Tony was beginning to think he'd rather go back to living in Orphan Alley than stay here. But of course, it wasn't up to him to decide. He might as well have been a slave at this point. True enough he wasn't getting paid himself for any of this, his salary went straight to Warren T. Rat's pocket to help keep the cats away. Tony cursed the day he had bumped into Warren on the street and had been offered this job. Warren had fooled Tony into thinking the job would be a good career starting opportunity.

With a grim expression as he turned these thoughts over in his mind, Tony at last dumped the pile into a wheel barrel and began pushing it towards its destination. He dropped it off over at the ironing boards and walked back to the sewing machines for the next load. It was then, that he first caught a glimpse of the little mouse that would change his life forever.

"Papa!" a little mouse exclaimed as Moe opened the door, causing everyone to turn their heads. The mouse then let out a shriek as Moe picked him up by the collar. Tony turned to watch as he lifted up the next pile of clothing, seeing none other than Warren T. Rat at the boy's side.

"You don't need a family now kid, you've got a job!" Warren chuckled, "Just send me his salary eh Moe?"

"But Warren…" Moe began.

"Hey ain't his money worth it to keep the cats away Moe old pal? Y'don't see any cats around here, do you? Let's keep it that way."

Moe groaned miserably and threw the new little mouse down hard. He got to his feet and dusted himself off, looking around the dirty, steamy sweatshop. His head turned suddenly as Warren T slammed the door shut and left.

"But…but I thought-" started the boy.

"We don't pay you to think!" yelled Moe suddenly, making Tony jump and nearly drop his clothing. Moe dumped another huge pile of cloth into the boy's arms and shoved him toward the sewing machines. "Get back to work you bums!!"

For the remainder of the day things went more or less normally. Incidents like that happened nearly once a week and though they were nothing special they were a welcome break from the daily toil and monotony. The fact that the boy was so young wasn't unusual either, there were already plenty of children working there, most of them orphans taken off the street, just as Tony was. Still, it bothered Tony greatly whenever a child was forced into the sweatshop, particularly one as innocent as this new addition seemed to be.

For the next few days as Tony sewed and carried clothing endlessly he found himself keeping an eye on the boy. A few times when he would get pushed around or made fun of by the other workers Tony would intervene and tell them to lay off the kid, until Moe yelled for them all to be quiet. Tony didn't know why he was so drawn to this boy, there was just something about him. But Tony had earned the respect among the younger workers; they weren't about to confront him whenever he defended the little mouse. But it wasn't until the forth night after his arrival however, that the two of them ever actually spoke.

Tony was sleeping on the top bunk of one of the bunk beds set up for the workers when a gentle sobbing awaked him. He looked around, and realized it was coming from the bed below him. There he saw that same child, his face buried in his pillow, crying his eyes out. Tony's heart sank.

"H-hey kid…" Tony whispered calmingly.

The boy's ears perked up, and he turned to look at Tony with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's the matter?" asked Tony in a whisper, though realizing this might be a pointless question given where they were.

The child wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffed, looking up at Tony. "I…I need to get out of here. I have to…so I can find my family…"

"Your family? You…have a family?" Tony asked with surprise. So this kid wasn't just another orphan, Tony thought. "Well…any idea where they might be?"

"I don't know, they were on a boat to America." The boy sighed, "I just arrived from Russia, but I was swept overboard…"

Tony nodded silently. Tony recognized he was in serious need of some help. His family probably didn't even know he was alive. Tony decided from that moment on he would do anything he could to help. He quietly climbed down from his bunk, and the child crawled out from under the covers to meet him.

"Tony Toponi's the name." Said Tony, patting the child's back.

"My name is Fievel, Fievel Mousekewitz." He said.

"Fievel?" Tony replied, having never heard a name like that. "That name's gotta go, you're in America now kid. Say how about…Fillie? Fit's you perfect!"

"Fillie?" Fievel repeated, giggling.

"Well then Fillie, we need to get you outta here somehow." Said Tony.

Another mouse, apparently overhearing then, laughed. "You'll never get out of here!"

"Nobody's ever gotten out of here." Added another sadly.

Another kid sat up, "The only way out of here is out the window, and its ten stories down!"

Fievel thought it over in his head. "I wish we had that mouse from the fairy tale, the one with the long, long hair. Then we could climb down."

At this several mice burst out in laughter and ridiculed Fievel. But Tony thought about what Fievel had said.

"Hey, I think he may be onto something here…" said Tony, glancing first at the bed sheets and then the piles of cloth in the next room.

The rest of the mice didn't get it at first, but when they saw what Tony was glancing at and then thought about Fievel's fairy tale, the idea came to them too. At once they began tying their bed sheets and the clothing together at the ends. With some effort, in a few hours they were able to make a rope of fabric long enough to reach out the window and down to the street below. One by one, each mouse climbed out to freedom.

Tony couldn't believe he hadn't thought up this plan sooner. He beamed proudly as he helped each mouse out the window, anticipating the first feeling of freedom he had tasted in nearly a year. But when he turned to leave himself, he noticed one thing…Fievel was missing.

"Hey Fillie, where'd you go?" Tony asked out loud. Perhaps Fievel had been so eager to get out and find his family he had left without Tony noticing. He bolted to the window, yelling, "Fillie! Fillie Mousekewitz! Hey Fillie!!"

Tony now felt worried. Could a small, innocent child like Fievel survive in the streets? Tony decided he had better track Fievel down himself and make sure he didn't get into any trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Warren T. Rat sat in his makeshift office, in a suitcase near Castle Garden where New York's newest immigrants were registered. He chuckled to himself as he counted his money, smoking a cigar.

"So, Digit, did that kid from the other day help make up that fifty cents?" Warren T asked with a smirk.

A buzzing came from the pocket of Warren's red trench coat and his cockroach accountant Digit came out. "I'm afraid we've yet to receive Moe's payments yet, it seems he's late!"

"Late?! That fat rodent had better have a good explanation for keepin' me waiting, that is if he still wants to keep the cats at bay…" Warren fumed, as Digit cowered before his rage.

Just then there was a knock.

"Hey Warren! I uh…got some bad news…" it was the familiar voice of Moe.

"Come in, and this better not make me mad…" Warren threatened.

Moe gulped audibly and walked in, barely squeezing his huge body through the door that was carved into the rather large suitcase. "Warren, please understand…something happened at the sweatshop last night…"

"Oh? Pray, do tell…" Warren took his cigar out of his mouth and blew a thick cloud of smoke.

"I uh…well…" Moe broke out in a nervous sweat. Warren judged by the hideous stains on Moe's white tank top that this wasn't uncommon. "There…there was a breakout last night. All the workers…they escaped."

Warren narrowed his eyes, "Escaped? Didn't you lock the doors?!"

"Yeah I did...they were still locked when I came in this morning…th-they escaped through the window with a rope made of bed sheets…"

Warren stood silently for a moment, as he stood he suddenly seemed much taller and more threatening. He glared at Moe. "They escaped…you let them escape…"

Moe looked pale, "Y-yes…uh…I'm sorry…I ain't got no dough today…and-"

Warren cut him off. "Forget the dough! You've cost me enough money as it is! More than you realize! If word ever gets out about this, every rodent in town is gonna hear about how Warren T Rat runs sweatshops! And that, that ain't good for business…"

Moe, obviously having never thought about that, stood frozen in fear. "Boss…I…I didn't know…"

"Silence!" Warren snapped, "There ain't nobody in this town that crosses Warren T and gets away with it, nobody!! Not even you! You cost me more than mere money today Moe. You cost me my reputation!!"

"Forgive me Warren!!" Moe shrieked.

Warren stepped forward, Moe's face becoming masked by Warren's shadow, "You sniveling rodent, you're just like the rest of them! All fools, all cowards before the cats. You're pathetic! I'm gonna make an example of you, that's what I'll do!"

Before Moe could do anything Warren took the butt of his cigar and pressed it to Moe's forehead, the embers scorching his fur and skin. As he turned and howled in pain, Warren took off one of his gloves revealing a clawed, cat-like paw. He slashed the back of Moe's shirt, drawing blood. Moe let out another scream and stumbled out of Warren's office. As he looked up, to his horror he saw a gang of hungry cats surrounding the suitcase.

_The Mott Street Maulers!_

"What do ya want us to do with him boss?" asked a black cat with a grin.

"Oh, are we gonna hold him prisoner?" asked a big orange cat with bushy fur.

"Only you would say that Tiger, can't you see what a great meal this plump one will make?" said a gray cat, licking his chops.

"Oh...I knew that…" said Tiger with a degree of disappointment and sympathy for Moe.

Warren's voice carried from inside the suitcase, and he began to step out, his face concealed by shadows. " Heh heh…well boys I know he'd make a terrific meal for ya's. Just leave enough for me…I call first dibs!"

Moe shot a look back at Warren. Warren was a rat…why would he eat another rat?! But as Warren emerged from the shadows of his office, Moe got his answer. Warren's fake nose was gone, his ears pointed in their natural position. It was a disguise he had been wearing…Warren T wasn't a rat, he was a cat!

"Warren! Noo!!" Moe screamed. The last thing he saw was Warren get on all fours pounce on him opening his jaws. Then silence. Nothing.

* * *

Tony Toponi made his way through the dirty streets of downtown New York. He asked mouse after mouse if they had seen a little boy with a big blue hat who answered to the name Fievel. Unfortunately no one had seen him. He was also on the lookout for any Russian families by the name of Mousekewitz. If he could find them he could at least let them know their son was alive. If there was one thing he knew for sure though, it was that this city was no place for children. Not only were there bad mice out there that could hurt Fievel, but the city was crawling with cats as well. 

Tony was stopped in his tracks as he heard a violin playing. Could it be Fievel's family? He climbed up a street sign to get a better view of the street. It wasn't long before he heard the shouts of a human woman coming from one of the tall buildings.

"Ack! A mouse!!" she screamed, as the music began to sound warped. There was the sound of things being thrown, and Tony looked up noticing a familiar little mouse boy being hurled out the window. He landed in a bucket of water, which a woman then poured down the alley.

"Hey Fillie!" Tony exclaimed with a chuckle as Fievel drifted with the water toward the gutter. Tony climbed down from the street sign. "Pardon my expression, but you look like something the cat dragged in!"

Fievel got up, not looking amused by Tony's joke, not that a joke like that was ever very funny to a mouse. Tony changed the subject.

"Hey, any luck finding your family?" Tony asked.

Fievel looked down and sniffed, "No…not yet…"

Tony tried to be cheerful despite hearing this. He hated seeing Fievel sad. From the corner of his eye he saw a mousetrap with cheese. Maybe some cheese would cheer Fievel up. With a small stick he skillfully tripped the trap, the cheese landing in his hand with such skill it appeared he had done it a thousand times before. He sniffed the cheese. Too stale. Tony promptly threw it out of sight.

"Well, stick with me kid, I'll help you find your family." Said Tony.

"You will?!" Fievel's face lighted up and he rushed at Tony, hugging onto his sleeve.

"Hey hey hey, easy! What are we engaged or something?" said Tony as he shook Fievel off. Fievel looked angry at this as Tony began to walk. Tony suddenly felt bad, but kept it to himself. Tony didn't like being hugged like that…

Tony and Fievel walked on down the street for a ways, looking around for any sign of his family. It wasn't long before they passed a wooden fence, which enclosed an alley.

"I figure we'll start lookin' for your family in heeh…." Tony slurred his words suddenly. As they had walked by a knothole, Tony had glanced in for a split second. It had taken a few moments for his brain to register what he had just seen. He rushed back to the knothole. And through it, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

She stood on a human sized hat in front of a sign reading "Cats Unfair". Tony's eyes gazed over her thin feminine form, her light blue dress, her orange locks of hair, and her sparkling eyes. She stood in front of a crowd, delivering a speech with fiery passion; a passion that now had a strangle hold over Tony's heart. He hadn't believed in love at first sight. There was even a time when he doubted he would ever fall in love. But this girl, she had changed all that.

"I'm askin' you now," she cried, her voice lilting with an Irish accent, "are we gonna stand by and let those cats wreck our homes?"

Tony fell through the knothole and slid down a wooden board, chuckling.

"Tony?" Fievel asked, peering through the hole. "Hey Tony where are you going?"

Meanwhile the crowd tried to silence the girl. "Don't say that…they'll hear you…"

"But don't you see? If we all got together, we could do somethin' about the cats!" she pleaded.

Tony began climbing up to the stage, in a near zombified state, "Yeah…we should all get together…"

She continued, "This is America, we have free speech here! You can say cat here! Cat, cat, cat, and double-cat!!"

The mice flinched at every mention of the word, and began to filter out of the area.

"Wait! Where are you goin'?!" she cried. But just then Tony jumped onto the stage. She turned, seeing Tony's blushing face. He then held out his arm, revealing a flower he had taken from the hat they were standing on. She blushed as well, unfolding her umbrella to hide her face. Tony could feel his heart beating in his chest.

"So…if we all just got together…we could do something about the…cats…" she murmured, under the same spell Tony was under now.

"Cats…caatts…" Tony repeated, barely understandable.

"…cats…" she repeated as well.

Tony then mumbled something incomprehensible, and they most likely would have gone on like that for some time had it not been for Fievel, who tugged at Tony's scarf. Fievel lost his balance and let go, causing Tony to be pushed forward, and accidentally kiss the girl on the lips. They both held the kiss for a moment in shock, and then began giggling. Fievel walked between them.

"Tony? What's wrong?" Fievel asked, puzzled by their strange behavior. Tony hardly noticed him. It was as if they were the only two mice in the world. Tony put his arms around her, and they sat down, sighing lightly. Fievel got frustrated and crawled away as they gazed into each other's eyes. Lost in each other's gazes, they were almost oblivious to a looming shadow covering the area. It was Tony who finally looked up.

A vicious cat stared down at them with a hungry grin.

The next moments were a swirling chaos. Somehow Tony was ripped from the girl and hurled through the air as the cat charged head first into the stage. He landed hard inside a boot, hearing screams coming from all directions and the frightening roars of cats. Toy curled up in the boot for safety until the horrific noises died down. Cautiously he peered out. The alley was in ruins. He looked down and saw the girl (he realized he really needed to learn her name), peeking from a hole in the human hat they'd been standing on minutes before.

Tony stepped out and walked toward her. "Hey, you alright? You ain't hurt or nothing are you?"

"Oh no, I'm okay." Replied the girl as Tony attempted to carry her out of the hole, accidentally dropping her a couple times in the process. "No really, I'm fine."

Tony finally managed to pick her up when the top of the hat collapsed under their weight and they fell inside.

"How about you?" she asked, moving off of Tony.

"Nah! Who do those cats think they are?" Tony replied, acting tough for her. "I'll show those cats a thing or two next time!"

Tony climbed out of the hat and looked around. Something was still missing. The girl was fine…so what could it possibly be? Tony thought for a second before it finally struck him.

"Hey, where's Fillie?" Tony asked out loud.

"Fillie? Who's Fillie?" asked the girl. Apparently she hadn't noticed Fievel either when she and Tony were too busy blushing and giggling at each other.

"I've got to find him, he's just a kid!" Tony exclaimed as he crawled out of the hat and began looking around.

"Tony…" came a whisper. Tony turned around with his fists raised instinctively, until he saw Fievel staring at him from behind a small box. Tony smiled.

"Some scrap huh? Said Tony, giving Fievel's back a pat, before looking around for Fievel's hat.

"There's cats here! Wait until I tell Papa…if I find him." Fievel added this last part sadly.

Tony found Fievel's hat and dusted it off, handing it to his new crush as she put it on Fievel's head. "He's been looking for his family."

"Oh the poor darling." She said. But then she got an idea. "Wait a minute, Honest John at Tammany Hall, he'll know where your family is!"

"He will?" asked Fievel with glee.

"Tony he knows every mouse in town!" she said, apparently learning his name from when Fievel whispered it.

Tony chuckled, being filled with the same confidence that now filled Fievel. "Told ya to stick with me!"

Tony, Fievel and their new friend made their way out of the alley happily. Things were looking up for Tony for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony walked down Hester Street with his newfound companions. Sad to say, these were the first friends he had in quite a while, since before he came to America. Tammany Hall was some distance away, so Tony continued to keep an eye out for any Russian looking mice that might be Fievel's family. After some time he finally got the courage to talk to the girl he had met as well.

"So, guess I haven't properly introduced myself. The name's Tony Toponi." Said Tony as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Oh, well my name's Bridget." she said with a smile.

"And my name's Fievel Mousekewitz!" Fievel declared with a giggle.

"Ahem…don't you mean Filly?" Tony said, eyeing him.

"Oh yeah…Filly." Fievel corrected himself sheepishly. Bridget laughed, finding Fievel cutely amusing.

"Filly here is a hero, freed everyone who was trapped workin' in the sweatshop I was at." Tony explained, patting Fievel's back.

"Oh really? All by himself?" asked Bridget.

"It was my idea to escape the sweatshop just like the mouse with the long hair!" said Fievel proudly. Bridget gave a puzzled expression.

"It's a long story, but I've got to admit if it weren't for this kid I may never have gotten out of that place." Said Tony.

"Never say never Tony." Said Fievel, shaking a finger at him.

"Who taught you that one kid? And besides, you just said it twice!" said Tony with a chuckle.

"Said what twice?" asked Fievel.

"Never!" Tony answered.

"Oooh! Tony what did I tell you about saying that?" Fievel scolded him playfully.

Tony rolled his eyes as Bridget giggled, finding their playful argument hilarious.

"Glad you're enjoying this." Tony said to Bridget.

"Oh don't mind me darlin', you two are just too cute together!" said Bridget. Tony blushed a little, because she was indirectly calling him cute. "Well at any rate, I think it's just awful how sweatshops are being run in this city, we really ought to get together and do something about it."

"Yeah, we really oughtta…" said Tony, staring at Bridget.

"Things just keep getting worse and worse, this is supposed to be America!" Bridget continued. "I'm sure the both of you had your freedom's violated for quite some time before escaping. And a poor lad like Filly…I don't like to even think it."

"Well, Filly here only had to put up with it for a few days." Said Tony.

"I see this lad has too much determination to be held captive for long." Said Bridget fondly. Fievel smiled up at her proudly. "Well…how long were you there for Tony?"

"Me? Ahh…'bout a year." Tony said with a shrug.

"A whole year?!" Bridget gasped. "I can't imagine it!"

"It was nothing I guess…no big deal…" Tony lied, trying to look tough. But Bridget could still see the hardship Tony had gone through, the pain that was just beneath the surface.

"Well…now that you're out…do you have a home to go to?" asked Bridget with concern.

Tony looked down. "Not unless Orphan Alley is a home. I haven't had a place to live since I came to America."

"Oh you poor darling." Said Bridget, putting an arm around him and causing him to blush more. "Well you can both stay with me until Filly finds his family I suppose."

"Really?" Fievel asked happily.

"I couldn't let you two sleep on the streets could I?" Bridget replied.

"Sure I couldn't keep staying with you…after we find Filly's family?" asked Tony bashfully.

"I…don't see why not." Said Bridget, her cheeks turning red as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Fievel scratched his head. "Why do you two always act so strange around each other?"

"Err…no reason Filly." Tony said, nudging him with his elbow somewhat firmly to signal him to be quiet. Bridget giggled shyly.

"Hey…" Fievel rubbed his upper arm. "Well…are we there yet?"

"Almost," answered Bridget, "Should be just across the street from up here."

Their conversation stopped as they reached a street curb, and then hurried across the street avoiding the horse trolleys, which drove through the busy streets. They made it safely to the other side, and before long they were staring up at the massive human building of Tammany Hall. The mouse version was just underneath, in a small door to the side of the human doors. Bridget approached a nearby police mouse who patrolled the area. He seemed to be familiar with Bridget already.

"May we speak with Honest John please?" asked Bridget.

"You again huh? Honest John is too busy today to listen to your rants about the cats." replied the police mouse irritably.

"No, this time is different. We're searching for this boy's family." Bridget pleaded.

The police mouse eyed Fievel. "Well, Honest John is attending the funerals and wakes of the victims of the latest cat massacre. You'll have to track him down. He's not here."

"Track him down?" Bridget said disappointedly. "Well which wake will he be at next?"

"Hmm…" the police mouse looked at a sheet of paper, "Mickey O'Hare I believe is his next one, it starts in an hour. Its over near the Five Points."

"Do you have the address? I wouldn't want to be lost in that section of town." Asked Bridget persistently.

Five Points was a dangerous section of town, the police mouse couldn't argue with that. So he begrudgingly wrote the address down and handed it to Bridget.

"There you go, now this had better be important enough for you to be interrupting a wake. And remember you didn't hear about this from me." Said the police mouse.

"Thank you officer." Said Bridget, turning around to face Tony and Fievel. "Alright, come along you two, I suppose we have a wake to attend. And we'd better stay close."

"Sure it's a good idea to bring Filly? I mean…" Tony's protective instincts toward Fievel were showing. He didn't know if Fievel should be going to a wake, let alone one on the bad side of town.

"Well, do you have a problem with it Filly?" Bridget asked.

"What's a wake?" asked Fievel.

Bridget winced a little. "It's…it's a type of funeral."

"Oh…well…" Fievel hesitated. "…will there be food?"

"Hmm? Well…I'd imagine so." Bridget answered.

"Okay then lets go! I'm starving!" exclaimed Fievel.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at this. The three then made their way through the streets toward the Five Points neighborhood, a poor section of town named for the five streets that came together there. It was deep within the Mott Street Mauler's territory. They found the address to the building, which had a sign posted reading "A Grand Wake for Mickey O'Hare". As they walked in, Bridget was excited to see that Honest John was indeed there and they hadn't missed him. They would have to wait for the right moment to talk to him though. In the meantime Tony and Bridget sat down and waited for the opportunity while Fievel went off to eat some cheese.

Meanwhile, Honest John stumbled through drunkenly, sipping his drink. "Its me third wake today, and I'm not finished yet." He declared, his Irish accent coupled with a drunken slur.

"We've got to do something about those cats." A police mouse complained.

"Besides paying Warren T. Rat for no protection." Said Honest John, as he walked over to the dead body of Mickey O'Hare. "The poor lad, he never got the chance to vote. Well, I'll see to it that he votes from now on."

Honest John wrote Mickey O'Hare's name in a notebook full of "ghost votes". Just then the door burst open, and a mouse woman dressed in elegant Victorian clothing barged in.

"Honest John!" she exclaimed, her accent very strong.

"Why, it's Gussie Mausheimer!" said a random mouse.

Tony recognized the name. "Hooee! She's the richest mouse in New York! What's she doing slumming in this part of town?"

Fievel shrugged, and Bridget simply looked on. Gussie Mausheimer had been part of the outspoken No-Cats movement that Bridget was a part of, and had provided a lot of funding towards the cause.

Gussie walked through the crowd not really knowing nor caring what she was interrupting. She turned and noticed a dead body holding a cross lying on a table.

"Why, there's a dead mouse on that table!" she gasped.

"It's an Irish custom, Gussie." Said Honest John, removing his hat respectfully. "The cats got him today."

"Pwecisely why I am here to see you." said Gussie, her accent leaving her unable to pronounce the letters "L" and "R". Honest John offered her a drink but she pushed it aside with her fan. "Today was the worst ever! Those cats are killing evwyone! They don't even know the difference between wich and poor, the wetches."

"Shameful…" said Honest John in agreement.

"As you know I have dedicated my wife to helping those wess fortunate than myself…"she stopped to shoot a look at Fievel, who was busy stuffing his mouth with cheese, "…and that's evwyone. And now I want you to help me. We must have a wowie!"

"A wowie? What's a wowie?" asked Honest John as someone poured him another drink.

"You know, a wowie! A warge gathering of mice for a weason." she explained.

"Oh, a rally!" said Honest John.

"That's what I said…a wowie." She said, as she batted Honest John's hand away from grabbing a feather that had fallen from her hat onto her chest. She sighed, "Tomowow, we will gather at Mausheimer park and decide what to do. I'll bwing the uptown mice and you bwing the mice fwom downtown."

"Madame, you can count on Honest John." He said drunkenly, as Gussie slammed the door shut.

Bridget smiled and took Tony's hand. "At last, we're all going to get together and do something about the cats!"

"Bridget…" Fievel said, getting her attention.

"Oh Filly," Bridget turned and kneeled down to Fievel, looking up at Honest John. "Oh Honest John, he's lost his family. By any chance do you know the Mousekewitzes?

Honest John looked Fievel over carefully. Fievel gagged as Honest John burped in his face. "Are they registered to vote?"

"They just got off the boat." Bridget answered.

"Sorry, don't know them yet." Honest John said with a drunken chuckle as he took another drink. Fievel sighed sadly as he held onto Bridget. It was another hope dashed to pieces.

"Come on Filly, let's go home. You're welcome to stay at my place till you find your folks." Said Bridget.

Tony patted Fievel's back. "We'll come up with another plan tomorrow. Hey, they might even be at the rally. What was it you said…never say never?"

"Never say never." Fievel repeated half-heartedly, looking down. He clung to Bridget's arm as she got up.

"We best be going. I'll take you back to my home now." Bridget said as Tony walked along side her and they left the room.

Tony repeated Fievel's saying in his head the rest of the trip towards Bridget's home. It echoed something he had once believed as a child, but had since forgotten after all he had been through. He vowed he wouldn't let the same thing happen to Fievel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was some climb to get all the way up to Bridget's place. She lived in a water tower atop a very large building. They climbed a small yarn ladder to reach it, Tony and Fievel were very exhausted once they reached the top and entered Bridget's home. She had a nice place, one that you wouldn't expect a single mouse living on her own to have. It was as if she hadn't always lived there alone, for it was very big and had more than one bedroom. As the sun set Bridget fixed Fievel and Tony some of her home made cheese stew with a side of bread crumbs, which they both ate hungrily. Tony had eaten less food during the day than even Fievel. There was little conversation during the dinner as everyone ate, but afterwards Fievel finally shared in detail his story, how he'd been swept overboard on the way to America and arrived in a glass bottle. Tony and Bridget listened with sympathy, and were impressed Fievel made it to New York alive. By the time they were finished it was finally beginning to get dark outside.

"Would you like me to fix you a place to sleep tonight?" asked Bridget when she noticed Fievel rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Yes Bridget…" Fievel replied weakly.

Bridget turned to Tony. "I think I'll put Fillie to bed now. We can talk some more afterwards, just us…"

"Yeah, alright…'night Fillie." said Tony, wondering what Bridget might want to discuss.

"Good night Tony…" said Fievel. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, after having told his story. As Bridget walked him down to her guest bed, which was a baby basket floating in the water of the water tower, Fievel noticed a picture of two Irish looking mice on the wall.

"Who are they Bridget?" Fievel asked as he changed into his night gown.

"That's me mother and father…"Bridget sighed as she climbed back up from the bed. "…cat's got them two years ago November."

She noticed a scared look on Fievel's face.

"Now don't you worry, yours are alright, and they're out there somewhere." Bridget added.

Fievel looked at her with his ears perked up, as if the words she had just spoken reminded him of something.

Bridget blew him a kiss. "Now, get some sleep…"

Tony had been listening to them, staring out the window, out at the enormous rising moon. Bridget headed back into the little living room she had. She sat next to Tony on her sofa and heaved a sigh.

"You okay?" Tony asked her.

"Yes I am…I just feel sorry for the lad is all…" Bridget replied. Tony could tell that wasn't all that was bothering her.

"I uh...heard you two talkin'…" Tony began.

"Oh you did…" Bridget looked down. "It's been so hard living on my own since it happened. I can never stop missing them…my parents."

"Hey, don't sweat it…you're in good company." said Tony, patting her back. "You won't have to be on you own from now on anyway."

"And I'm grateful I met you and Fillie for that very reason." said Bridget, "You know…I really wouldn't be out protesting against the cats, if it weren't for what happened to my parents…"

"Well I'm here for you Bridget…from now on things will be different." Tony lightly put his arm around her, taking his chances. To his surprise she leaned into him and rested her cheek on his chest.

"Oh Tony…I hope we really can get together and do something about the cats. I don't want anyone else to suffer …"

"Well with that rally tomorrow that all the mice in town will be at, I'm sure someone will come up with a plan." said Tony, stroking her hair.

"I hope you're right…it's what my parents would have wanted." she said, holding onto his hand.

"So…were your parents attacked before you came to America?" Tony asked, hoping the question wouldn't be too painful to answer.

"No, it was after. It was someone from that gang the Mott Street Maulers…" Bridget closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Tony.

"Why those no-good cats...they're gonna pay." said Tony toughly.

"How about your parents Tony, you haven't said a word about them…" Bridget said.

"My parents?" Tony was caught off guard by this question.

"Yes…what happened to yours, if you don't mind me askin'?"

Tony frowned a bit and looked down. "They…they're gone. I'm d-doing just fine on my own…"

"From what I gather, you weren't doing fine at all before you met Fillie and I…" Bridget pointed out.

Tony struggled to keep his emotions in control. This was something he never liked to even think about. He sighed…if he wanted things to work out between Bridget and himself, he needed to be honest.

"The…the cats got them too…" Tony said in a near whisper.

"Got who, your parents?" Bridget looked up at him.

Tony closed his eyes and nodded, gulping. "I-in Italy...the cat mafia…they got them…I was just a kid…"

"Oh…oh Tony…that's terrible…" Bridget looked at him with watery eyes, not quite knowing what to say.

"W-we owed them money for our home…but we c-couldn't pay up…we were so poor…" Tony was shuddering as the memories came racing back, "Then one day…they came to collect what we owed…we didn't have money. Mama…she hid me in a trap door under the floor in our house…and…the cats…when they found out we were broke they…they…."

"Tony it's okay, we don't have to discuss this…" Bridget pleaded, stroking Tony's cheek and wiping the tears that were streaming down.

Tony shook his head. "I became an orphan that day…living all on my own…with no place to go. I was afraid the cats would come after me too…so I did the only thing I could do…I decided to go to America, the land where there was no cats…but then…we were all so wrong…"

"It's okay Tony…" Bridget hugged him, wrapping her tail around him as he sniffed and shuddered. "I'm so sorry I made you relive that…you poor darling. It's the saddest story I've ever heard…"

Tony held Bridget tight, the emotions he had tried so hard to mask his whole life bubbling to the surface. Bridget could now see that beneath his tough-guy persona lied a very sad and lost little boy, perhaps one not so different from the boy he had been taking care of. It made sense to Bridget now.

"Shh…y-you hear that?" Tony whispered as his ears perked up. Bridget listened too, and they could both hear Fievel outside, singing himself a lullaby. The words struck a cord in both their hearts, so sad, and yet so hopeful that whomever he was singing to was somewhere out there.

"That poor boy…such a beautiful song…" Bridget whispered.

Tony dried his eyes with his scarf. "We'll find his family…one things for sure, he won't end up like me…his family is alive, and out there somewhere…and I won't rest until I find them…"

Bridget looked up at him with admiration. "I know you'll fulfill that goal Tony. They are somewhere out there…and as long as that's true there's hope."

Tony nodded, staring down into Bridget's eyes, caressing her cheek. They embraced warmly, watching the moon rise together until they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
